Who Knew?
by what now 2012
Summary: This is the story of how Mr. Solomon got broken deep down and why he now hides all of his emotions. Find out what happened to make Mr. Solomon the way he is today. It is the story behind the story. The story is set before Cammie is born. Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew?**

Ever wonder why Mr. Solomon is broken deep down? Learn how Mr. Solomon got broken and learn the story behind the mystery. Set before Cammie is born.

Chris Morgan's POV

"This is the 27th time that you have lost your paperwork Chris. Now if you don't get it in on time…things will go down. Then it's going to be…you know… for you." Miss. Renalds said. It is amazing how she initiates fear into people. I'm practically trembling. I cracked a smile from the thoughts running through my mind. "Mr. Morgan, if you don't take your paperwork seriously then you could…yeah…you know." I immediately made my face look like I was taking this as seriously as Miss. Renalds takes her job. I put my elbow on the table that was between us and leaned on it. I stared into her dual brown eyes and put as much authority as I could into the look I was giving her.

"Miss. Renalds I take my paperwork as seriously as I would take a black market dealer in the Middle East. I promise I will get you your paper work on Mission Forty-Nine just as soon as I can, but for the mean time," I slide her a manila folder "the lest I can do is give you this." I watched as she eyed the folder like there was a bomb in it. "Now if you will excuse me I have a very important meeting that I just have to go to. Until next time Miss. Renalds, I do enjoy are little chats." I then high tailed my way out of there. At this point Miss. Renalds had picked up the folder and I so did not want to be in the room when she opened it.

I closed the door, and then ran around to the corner of her office to meet Joe. As I turned the corner I almost ran into someone who was glued to a computer screen. As I quickly avoided them I said a hasty "sorry" over my shoulder then jumped into the air vent Joe was currently occupying. As I slide in next to him I asked, just slightly out of breath "has she opened it yet?"

Joe was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Although seeing as he had to laugh silently his face was turning a very bright shade of red. At the sight of this I started to laugh as well. I let out a little chuckle then immediately turned my eyes to the vent that led into Miss. Renalds office to make sure she didn't hear.

"I have never seen Miss. Renalds as shocked as she was when you talked to her like that. It was like you were trying to, oh I don't know, seduce her or something. I guess that's how you got Rachel I take it?" Joe said in between his fits of laughter, in hushed tones so Miss. Renalds wouldn't hear.

"You'll never know, Joe." I gave him a side glace with a little hint of laughter in my eyes. My grin that I had still kept from when I was in Miss. Renalds office grew wider, that was until I felt a sharp pain in between my ribs. I looked over at the source of my pain and saw Ann. Damn how did that girl get into the vent without me or Joe noticing? I gave her a look that said "hello that hurt!" She just rolled her eyes in response, and then pointedly looked down at Miss. Renalds to tell us to shut up and watch the show unfold. So we did.

Miss. Renalds was shaking the folder like that would let her know what was in it. Then she put her big long nose to the folder and took a big sniff. She closed her eyes like she was content and had a big goofy smile on her face then muttered "it smells like paper. Chris must have done his paperwork!" My grin got wider while Joe and Ann tried to contain their laughter. Miss. Renalds eyes got this greedy look in them and then her hands flew to the top to open the folder. She closed her eyes and reached in. then pulled out the paper inside. She opened her eyes slowly and deliberately and took in what she saw.

_Thank you for being so understanding Miss. Renalds. I don't think you know how much I really appreciate it. Because you are so understanding and kind I have given you five hundred dollars as a sign of my thanks. –CM_

As she read the note her eyes got hard and she pursed her lips so that it looked like she had a thin line for a mouth. When she finished the note her eyes turned greedy again and her hands dug hungrily into the folder for the money that was promised in the note. When her hands met paper she smiled a devilish smile and pulled the money out.

Number of times Miss. Renalds has called Agent Morgan into her office to talk with him about his paperwork: 27.

Number of times Agent Morgan has avoided going to met Miss. Renalds about his paperwork: 18.

Number of times Agents Morgan, Solomon, Cameron, Goode and Adams have "punked" Miss. Renalds: 11.

Number of minutes Miss. Renalds stared at the bright pink monopoly one hundred dollar bills that were in the manila folder Agent Morgan had given Miss. Renalds in astonishment: 6 and 43 seconds.

Number of minutes Agents Morgan, Solomon and Adams laughed silently in the air vent above Miss. Renalds office after Miss. Renalds started at the monopoly money: 11 and 29 seconds.

Joe, Ann and I all tumbled out of the air vent laughing our heads off and rolling on the floor when Rachel rounded the corner, her belly coming around first. I stared at her amused face and wonder how she could look so beautiful even when she was five months pregnant with our child. I got up and smiled at her and gave her a hug then rubbed her belly while I asked "did you get it all on tape?"

Rachel gave me a look then said "of course I did, what kind of spy would I be if I didn't?" I just chuckled and smiled and gave her cheek a peck before I said "good cause you know Amy, Brian and Abby will all want to see it too." Rachel laughed and said "I know."

"Where is Amy anyway?" Ann asked.

"She is going to met Abby and Brian at the airport. They are getting back from their mission today and Amy still hasn't told him that she is pregnant yet." I replied.

Ann laughed and said "Brian's going to flip; you know he is going to want to make the kid into some sort of spy robot. He is going to make him go to Blackthorne and then he is going to have that stupid smirk plastered all over his face because his child is the best. It's going to go to his head." Ann said with a defiant huff. All of us laughed at Ann's little speech except Joe who had an annoyed look on his face that was directed at Ann.

"What is wrong with Blackthorne Ann?" Joe said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh nothing, unless you like coming in second place. Face it Joe, Blackthorne always comes in second right behind Gallagher." Ann said while cocking a hip and placing her hand on it. Joe opened his mouth to say something, but Ann beat him to it. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Ann said then she turned around and swayed her hips all the way down the hall until she came to the corner where she promptly turned around and winked at us before walking off.

I turned to look at Joe and saw he had a giddy smile on his face and his eyes were staring off into space. I turned to look at Rachel who looked at me, and we both knew that Joe had fallen for Ann. Joe, Brian and I had been friends for as long as I can remember, but when we joined the CIA we learned about Gallagher and we met Rachel, Abby, Amy and Ann. The moment I was paired with Rachel on an mission I knew that I wanted to spent my time with her and then that eventually grew and grew and one day I asked her to marry me and she agreed and now we are expecting a beautiful baby girl.

Brian's story is almost exactly like mine. He met Amy, fell in love, got married and now Amy is pregnant with a baby boy. Although unlike Rachel and me Amy already has her child's life planned out for him. Zach (yes she has already picked the name for her kid) will go to a normal school while Brian and Amy secretly train him to be a spy, he will also go to edict school so that he does not end up exactly like his father, because their defiantly should not be two Brian Goode's in the world. Then he will attend the Blackthorne Institute for Boys and become the best spy in the world, get married to the best female spy in the world have wonderful kids and live happily ever after. Amy is a little obsessive like that, but hey, Rachel and I don't even know if we want our child in the spy life. There is so much danger involved and I don't want my daughter to grow up with fear all of her life.

While Brian and I have our lives with a family ahead of us, Joe does not. Joe has slowly fallen for Ann. Ann, who is erratic and crazy at times, but calm and focused in others. She can be serious and stern, but fun and wild in others. Ann is beautiful, she is blond with deep blue eyes that at times almost look green she has a natural beauty, like Rachel, but Rachel is so much more than Ann, but I could be picking favorites, after all I am in love with Rachel. Ann always seems to want to have a good time and I guess that she I just a happy person in general, but there are always the times where I catch her staring off and her eyes get all watery and her hands clench and get all sweaty, but when I look back at her the next second she is back to normal. It only makes since that Joe fell for her, hell if I didn't have Rachel, I probably would have considered her. The only problem with this little love story is Abby, Rachel's little sister. Abby has been in love with Joe for so long, but Joe is so oblivious to that detail, he only has eyes for Ann.

"Um guys, we need to move, like now." Rachel said in an urgent voice.

I looked down at Rachel and slipped my arm around her waist and asked "Is there a reason for your distress?"

"Yeah, Miss. Renalds is about to walk around the corner in like fifteen seconds." Rachel started to walk away while towing me in her wake. Joe said some obscene words then took off in some random direction, while Rachel pulled me into a near janitor's closet.

"You know, you haven't shown your love for our child in a while…" Rachel trailed off suggestively.

"Well then I better show her how much I really love her." I gave Rachel a smug grin while I put my lips to hers.

Well there ya go. Hope you don't hate it. I just wanted you guys to get a feel for the characters and what is going on in their lives right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! Yeah, this was going to be a one-shot, but then I had this really good idea of how the story can end so as of now, I don't know how long it is going to be. Sorry it took long to update I just didn't really think people actually cared that much, so anyway I don't own the Gallagher Girls series!**

Chris Morgan's POV

"So what exactly was going down in that janitor's closet after Miss. Renalds went on a mission to track you down?" Joe asked.

I chuckled then replied "Well Joe, you should know, you do dream about it…with Ann."

Joe gapped at me then hit me in the arm. "I do NOT!" Joe was practically boiling with the embarrassment that only I could see. I have had more than 10 years to figure him out. Trust me he isn't easy to figure out, but hey, he is a guy! After guys hit puberty all they really think about is one thing…

"Come on, we are going to be late." I said to distract Joe from his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't wait to see where we are going to be shipped off to next, but hopefully there are girls' lots and lots of girls. Girls with grass skirts and coconut tops, oh, and with drinks in coconuts, with little umbrellas in them!" Joe said as he got this far off look on his face.

I chuckled at this, out of all the places that we have been to for missions we have never, not even once set foot on Hawaii. Life is just not fair. It was our little running joke we had with each other. We stepped through the door to the Directors office and found Ann and Abby already occupying the two chairs we had hoped to sit in. I mean come on, Joe and I had just finished our daily work out, and our one chance to sit down was taken…by girls. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to act like a gentleman all the time…well most of the time.

"Ladies, I would like you to take a look at your new mission file." The Director said handing all of us a manila folder.

Joe cleared his throat and said "Sir, I think you forgot the gentlemen part of the 'Ladies and gentlemen'."

The Director looked up from his computer and said "I did not Mr. Solomon because you and Mr. Morgan are not gentlemen quite the opposite actually."

He just called us girls! After I went through all the trouble of not complaining about no sets in the office and not making the girls get up, so we could have them. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped. I quickly closed my mouth and acted cool, I could blend into any environment and situation after all.

That is one of the best weapons I have developed over the years. I can blend into any kind of environment or situation that comes up. I can look normal in anything, most people don't even notice me, but there was one person who did, Ann. Ann was the one who found me and introduced me to this life, I had never gone to a special school where kids learn how to become spies, no, I grew up on a farm with my parents. I know how to act normal I know how to blend in because of my history. I don't feel like I missed out on anything in the spy department because I didn't go to a spy school, I know everything there is to know about being a spy.

Ann showed me everything about this life including Joe, Abby, Brian, Amy and Rachel. I learn all of what I know from my friends, but most of what they taught me came easily and some of the stuff I didn't even have to learn too much because it was so easy.

I looked over a Joe to see what we were supposed to be doing, but he was no help at all. He was looking an Ann over the top of his folder. Joe is so madly in love with that woman it is scary, I don't know how he lives without touching her or telling her about how much he loves her and it is so obvious that everyone knows he is in love with her. Although I have no idea if Ann knows, she is so hard to read.

"Okay ladies once you do all of that you can come home, shouldn't take more than a few months." The Directors voice brought me back to the office and reality. Rachel is having our baby in 4 months, but it could be sooner.

"Sir," I said with none of the emotions that were bursting to come out in my voice, "it will not take more than 4 months will it?"

"No Mr. Morgan it shouldn't, not if you do your job correctly." Then the Director got up and left the room. Before he was completely out of the room he said "Mr. Solomon meet me in the lounge in three minutes."

We all got up and started for the door, I looked over at Joe only to find him staring at Ann's butt. I just rolled my eyes and headed to find Rachel.

I found her in her office eating a bagel and looking over some papers. She looked up when I entered, she had some cream cheese on the side of her mouth and her eyes were bloodshot.

I walked over to her and sat down on the corner of her desk. "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

"No, I hate being a light sleeper. I wish I could be like you and sleep like a rock." She let out a little sigh and looked back at her bagel.

I picked up her bagel and took a bite. "You still having cravings and stuff?" I said while taking another bite.

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if you didn't eat my food." She said as she tried to grab the bagel from me, but I held it out of her reach. She could have gotten it, if it wasn't for her big belly that was preventing her to reach it. I stuffed the rest of the bagel in her mouth then wrapped my arms around her.

"You know that wasn't very nice." She said after she finished chewing the bagel.

"Ah, but now I have you write where I want you. Oh and you have some cream cheese on your mouth, let me get that for you." I leaned in and swiped my tongue over the cheese. I was about to ahem; get the rest of the cheese when the door was burst open.

"Why didn't you tell me Amy was pregnant?" Brian shouted as he walked in the door with Amy, Abby, Joe, and Ann at his heels.

I just looked at him. "Really Brian he isn't my baby." I said in the most duh voice I could use. "It wasn't our news to share. Although if you want to talk babies I'm all in, and keep you baby away from my baby because she doesn't need to pick up that stupid smirk."

"You're implying that our babies are going to be spending a lot of time around each other." He said with his signature smirk.

"No idiot that was what I was saying, I don't want our babies spending time together."

"Oh, what if they did and then when they grow up they would fall in love and get married! I mean our baby is going to be the best boy spy ever and you baby will be the best girl spy ever! Wouldn't it be so romantic?" Amy chimed in while she put a hand over her heart.

We all just stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"How do you even know it's going to be a boy, it's too early to tell." Rachel said while sitting back down in her chair.

"Oh, he will be, I can just feel it." Amy said happily.

"So you can feel his, you know, male parts inside you?" Joe said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Joe, you are so gross." Ann said with a disgusted look at Joe.

"Well anyway we came in here to say goodbye." Abby said, you could tell she was getting impatient.

"Goodbye?" Rachel looked at me.

"We are going on a mission to Athens, shouldn't take more than a few months. I'll be back before our baby is born I promise." I told her then kissed her long and sweet, assuring her.

"Okay, I'll miss you. Have fun! And come back because I love you!" she said to me.

"I'll miss all of you." She said as she got up to hug everyone.

"Meet us down at the car in ten Chris." Ann said as they all filled out, no doubt going off to say goodbye to others.

"Promise me you'll come back, just promise me." Rachel said as she walked over to me and put her arms around me as I slid mine around her.

"Of course I'll come back, for you and for our baby. I will always come back, I promise." I said as I looked deeply into her eyes, convincing her. "I love you so much, I could never leave you."

Her mouth tugged up into a smile before it was crushed to mine.

While Joe drove the car away and to the airport, I looked out the window and looked for Rachel, she was at the door waving goodbye. I waited until we almost were at the turn, then I rolled down my window and yelled "I love you, Rachel Morgan!"

Then we were around the corner and she was out of sight.


End file.
